Yummy Yummy (1998 video)
"Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" is a re-recording video over the original Yummy Yummy. (Both videos have the same name). ''They have done re-recording songs on the video which are: *Hot Potato *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y My Favourite Dinosaur *The Monkey Dance *Numbers Rhumba The Wiggles wave while the Big Red Car move across the bottom of the screen with a yellow banner showing the song name in red,blue,green, and purple. Song List #Hot Potato #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) #Pufferbillies #Henry's Dance #Walk #Joannie Works With One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug #Can You Point Your Finger and Do the Twist? (Wiggle Puppets) (American & UK Version) #Havenu Shalom Alachem #I Am A Dancer #Gregs Magic Show - Magic Club Music #Numbers Rhumba #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) (American & UK Version) #Fruit Salad Plot Opening-The Wiggles logo appear first then it goes inside a TV.Next, some purple smoke covers it and the Yummy Yummy logo apppears at the bottom while The Wiggles wave and the Big Red Car moves across it. The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. *'Song 1': Hot Potato *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) Anthony introduces the song about a old steam train called a pufferbelly and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': Pufferbellies Captain Feathersword dances to the dance that Henry showed him and the Wiggles were woundering what he was doing. When Captain Feathersword explained about the dance they all tried it together and they think it's not much luck, so he tells the Wiggles to go and see Henry to do the dance. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. *'Song 5': Walk Anthony is with four kids playing with coloured dough and he says that there is alot of things you can do with dough. And really good thing that you can do with it is to flat it on the table and start hammering it. *'Song 6': Joannie Works With One Hammer On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone "goes to sleep" and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Greg and the Wiggles are going to do a song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky *'Song 10a': Teddy Bear Hug - The Wiggles sit down on bean bag cushions and sing while playing their instruments. Greg is on electric guitar, Anthony is on acoustic guitar, Jeff is on accordion and Murray is on bass. The kids are sitting on cushions and hold teddy bears. Captain and the mascots are standing in the back; also holding teddy bears. This Wiggle puppet song is taking place for "Teddy Bear Hug" in the American and UK version because its a Raffi song. *'Song 10b': Can You Point Your Finger and Do the Twist? (Wiggle Puppets) There are many ways to say hello. Each of the Wiggles says hello in a different language. In Italian - 'Ciao', In French - 'Bonjour', In Cantonese, 'neih hou ma'. In Hebrew, 'shalom' means hello. It also means peace, so Shalom Alechem everybody. *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I Am A Dancer - Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. Greg does the box of mystery magic trick with the "'Magic Club Music'" for background music. *'Greg's Magic Show': The Box Of Mystery Trick *'Song 13': Magic Club Music Murray is playing a number game with two kids. *'Song 14a': Numbers Rhumba - Greg, Murray and Jeff each hold a paper with a printed number on it. Anthony wears a sombrero and plays his trumpet. The updated version also features three child dancers: Cassandra, Jessica and Sian. This Wiggle puppet song is taking place for "'Numbers Rhumba'" in the American and UK version because its a Raffi song. *'Song 14b': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) The Wiggles and Paul the Cook are making fruit salad. Everyone's dressed in chef uniforms as well. Greg says to get a grownup to help. He asks how everyone's doing. Anthony and Murray have been peeling apples and tossing grapes. Then it's Jeff's turn. Jeff announces he's just peeled a banana as he flops open a banana. Everyone says "Beauty, mate!" *'Song 15': Fruit Salad The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Differences *'Hot Potato': This happened in the original Yummy Yummy but it was John the Cook that was introduced, Because Anthony's dad John Patrick Field just past away before they made the re-recording video, so they got a special guest Paul Hester to do the new chef and play as Paul the Cook, it also could be a friend of John the Cook in The Wiggles series but who knows. *'D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur): There was no skit in the re-recording. But Anthony tells that its time to meet Dorothy the Dinosaur from the original Yummy Yummy where there is are skit. *'''Pufferbilles: This song dosen't appear in the original Yummy Yummy, this is a Big Red Car song that didn't appear on the Big Red Car video, which would be better if they did put it on there. *'Henry's Dance': This is a little like from the original Yummy Yummy but Captain Feathersword forgot how Henry does the dance, and Henry teaches him the dance with hes appearance in the skit. Also in this Yummy Yummy, it doesn't have the second skit where Captain Feathersword's hat falls off. *'Walk': In the original Yummy Yummy, Greg tells that there are lots of different ways to move like walk, run, jump, skip and hop. In this version they did it differently by getting the wiggle friends to know were they are walking or runing somewhere and with Jeff sleep walking. *'Joannie Works With One Hammer': This happened in the original Yummy Yummy but with clay, also they made things like a cat, rock out of solid and a person and after they do the things with clay. *'The Monkey Dance': This happened in the original Yummy Yummy but Anthony tells everyone to wake him up, and also Jeff said that he was doing a monkey dance in hes monkey dream. *'Chrunchy Munchy Honey Cakes': This is alot like the action role from the original Yummy Yummy but it has Paul the Cook and the kids are not there helping. But Captain Feathersword still helped and like in the original Yummy Yummy, he stole them at the end but they don't show the part where he gives them back at the end. *'Shaky Shaky': This is like from the original Yummy Yummy where they get there shaking clothes, but instead of counting to 3 and click there fingers to get there shaking clothes on. They went behind of a yellow cardboard wall and got themselves changed. *'Teddy Bear Hug': There is no skit to this song. In the orignal Yummy Yummy, They met there friend Henry the Octopus and know what he has in his arms and he is hugging his favourite teddy bear. In this version all the Wiggle friends standing with their teddy bears and with the children sitting on the cushions with their teddy bears. Also The Wiggles are playing instruments to this song. *'Havenu Shalom Alechem': This song doesn't appear in this Yummy Yummy. It would be better if this song was on Wake Up Jeff! and it is a Wake Up Jeff! song. *'I Am A Dancer': There is no dancer in this version or a skit. In the original version, Dorothy does dancing with Vanessa the dancer who was in the original Yummy Yummy with a skit. *'Greg's Magic Show & Magic Club Music': Greg has done the box of mystery magic trick from the original Yummy Yummy and does it again in the re-recorded. Also The song has changed. *'Numbers Rhumba': This is alot like from the original Yummy Yummy only there are three girls dancing in this version. Also there are two kids playing the number game. *'Fruit Salad': This doesn't appear in the original Yummy Yummy but it appears in Wiggle Time from 1993. Also its like the same action from Wiggle Time, but it has Paul the Cook there instead of the kids. Also Anthony explains what the other Wiggles are doing with the fruit salad in the re-recording Yummy Yummy video. *'Credits Music': In the original Yummy Yummy, the background music in the credits is Fruit Salad. In this version it has background music of Henry's Dance. Release Dates Australia: September 11, 1998 America: August 1, 2000 UK: June 20, 1999 Gallery YUMYUMVH.jpg|Yummy Yummy Cover AAAAAmO5wS8AAAAAAT1Irw.jpg|Americain 2000 Cover Hot Potato 1998.jpg|The Wiggles singing Hot Potato Pufferbillies.jpg|Pufferbillies HavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|The Wiggles and The Dancers TheWigglesinEarly1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Anthonyin1998PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture while holding an apple DorothytheDinosaurin1998PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Quack Quack Music Video #More Barney Songs #Romp Bomp A Stomp Music Video Hit Entertainment Featuring Bob Saves the Day, Barney's Round and Round We Go, Friends Forever, Kipper's Platime and Hoop Dee Doo It's A Wiggly Party Also See *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *Yummy Yummy Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded